More Than Just a Bond (A Robin x Lucina Fanfic Mature content!)
by Goondra
Summary: Robin and Lucina meet up which leads to a series of events... (This story has LOTS of sexual activity in it. VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED. If you DO NOT like sex, sexual activity, or talking dirty, then DO NOT READ THIS!)


Robin sat in the Barracks, going over the plans for any battles that might arise. He heard the door open and looked up to find Lucina walking in.

"Hey Robin, it's getting late. You should get some rest, you've been working all day." the blue-haired woman said.

"Really? Is it already that late?" Robin asked. "Alright, I'll go to bed soon, I just have to work on a few last points."

Lucina nodded and started to leave, when she slipped on a pencil that had found it's way onto the floor. Lucina fell flat on her face, and Robin stood and ran over to the fallen warrior.

"Lucina, are you okay?!" he asked, kneeling next to her to help her up.

"Yes... just simply a slip... I am fine. Thank you." she said, standing up as if nothing happened.

Robin stared at Lucina, to suddenly feel a strange feeling sweep over him. He never noticed how beautiful this woman was until now... Her blue hair was glossy as she had just finished cleaning herself in the wash room, her face was sleek and her features were perfect, and the cute blue robe she was wearing.

He was pulled back to reality when he heard her voice.

"...Robin? Robin, are you okay? You seem... off." she said.

"Y-yes... um... Lucina... I... I just realized... how, um, how beautiful you are..." Robin admitted.

Lucina stood there, not knowing what to say. Robin was silent too, his eyes searching for any confirmation that Lucina shared the same feelings.

"Oh... my, I'm sorry Lucina, I must sound like an idio-" his words were suddenly cut off as Lucina quickly closed in and took his lips in hers, and their faces parted. Robin had no idea what to do, as he was blushing so hard his face looks like a strawberry. He didn't think, he just did it. He closed in on Lucina and kissed her, more passionately than the last.

It lasted for a few seconds before they broke apart again, and Robin took Lucina's hands and took her over to the table where piles of papers were stacked. Robin pushed them off the table and sat Lucina down on it, and looked at Lucina, where she nodded and Robin continued to take off her robe, revealing two round and well-toned boobs.

Robin fondled them and lowered his head to suck on her nipples. Lucina moaned, and Robin lowered his arm and he found himself stroking Lucina's womanhood. He heard her breathing slowly grow heavy. He pulled away from her and pulled down his pants to reveal a thick and erect cock. Lucina slid off the table and lowered herself onto her knees and gawked at the amazing, throbbing member before her face.

She closed in on it and began to lick it, causing Robin to moan, which only made the wetness under Lucina grow. She pulled it down and opened her mouth to suck on the head of Robin's dick. This caused the Tactician to moan even more.

"Oh, Lucina... you're so good..."

Robin put his hands on top of Lucina's head to usher to take in more of his throbbing member, in which she happily took in all of it, making Robin shout before bringing his hand up to his mouth to hush himself. The room was quiet except the constant slurping of the warrior sucking cock.

"Lucina... I-I feel... like I'm going... to cum...!" Robin rasped in between breathes.

This only caused Lucina to speed up, slurping even louder.

"Oh... Lucina... I'm gonna cum... I'm... cumming...!" he said, trying to keep his voice quiet.

Lucina sped up, her head bobbing up and down, sucking on his dick, trying to get a taste of the man's seed. Lucina felt Robin's member twitch inside her mouth, followed by the gushing of a sticky substance. As Robin moaned, Lucina's mouth was filled to the brim with cum, but she still managed to keep it all inside of her. She pulled back and stared at the figure look down upon her, and swallowed every bit of seed in her mouth.

She shuddered and said, "Mm... bitter."

Robin lifted her to sit her back on the table and Lucina spread her legs open, revealing a tight and still virgin pussy. Robin, without thinking, aligned his still throbbing cock with the slit and pushed it inside of her, breaking her hymen. Lucina let out a quick scream to be silenced by Robin kissing her. When Lucina loosened, Robin continued pushing his cock farther into her, stopping every few inches to refrain from hurting her.

Eventually, Robin felt his dick bottom out, with an inch of it still visible. He pulled it back, stopping at the head, to push it back in again. Lucina moaned and whispered to Robin to speed up, and he did. He fucked the warrior fast and hard, forcing his dick deeper and deeper into her. With every push, the girl moaned louder and louder, until Robin went into a fucking-frenzy. He lost all moral as he fucked Lucina harder and faster.

Lucina continued moaning louder and louder until she finally screamed, "I'm gonna cum! I'm cumming!"

Robin felt her pussy clamp down on his throbbing cock, where it desperately tried to milk every bit of seed out of him.

Robin leaned in and whispered to the submissive Lucina, "How badly to you want me?"

"More than anything in the world!" she replied.

"How much of my cum to you want?" he asked.'

"All of it! I want your cum to flood my womb!"

"Beg for it then."

"I want you to knock me up! I want to feel your dick erupt inside me! Please, mark me with your seed!" Lucina begged.

This caused Robin to speed up as fast as humanly possible, Lucina's vagina still trying to milk him, and his cock pumping in and out of her.

"That's good! Because... I feel it... I'm gonna cum again! Lucina, I'm cumming!" he yelled, and didn't care how loud it was.

His cock twitched into an unending spasm and he finally let go of whatever he was holding back. He continued fucking her as his cock pulsed and shot multiple loads of semen into Lucina. They moaned and screamed in harmony, and with one final load that was the last of many, he slumped over on top of Lucina. He stood up and pulled his cum-covered and softening cock out of Lucina's pussy.

He grabbed her robe which had ended up on the floor and put it on her, and carried her all the way to her room, careful not to be seen by anyone, where he laid her on her bed and kissed her, whispering a goodnight.

They truly have reached an S Rank relationship.


End file.
